Reunion
by Ookami no Kurayami
Summary: SEQUEL OF FRIENDSHIP! During the Chunin exams a person appears, who knows a lot of Konoha ninja but is a stranger to others. Who is this person? Who is Naruto's parents? Are those fangs? Is love in the air? Who is this random couple that appears? Itachi's innocent, Sarutobi's gone crazy!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Author Note: This is my first story so please no flaming but I will use any of your comments to help my writing. This is just a short prologue. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from any anime I use they belong to their respective owners. Akane is my own character may draw a picture of her sometime soon if you would like.

In Konoha the Chunin exams were on, ninja from all different villages in the Five Great Nations, The Land of Fire, Wind, Water, Lightning, Earth. A Genin team from Konoha called team 7 consisting of Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha just survived the second part of the Chunin exams in the 'forest of death'. After getting away from a gay, paedophilic, evil snake-man called Orochimaru they found themselves in a tower located in the middle of the forest of death. They were talked to by a busty woman with very revealing clothes called Anko Mitarashi, the third Hokage whose name is Hiruzen Sarutobi and a man with a coughing problem called Hayate Geko, they found that there was a preliminary match because of the amount of people left. Now may the preliminaries begin!


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the animes in this story, they are owned by their respective owners.

Thoughts: _"hello"_ Speak: "hello" Demon/Summon/Animal: "**hello"** Demon/Summon/Animal thoughts: _**"hello"**_

**WARNING: This story may contain violence, language and adult themes I will try to not where they are. I will not be held responsible if someone underage reads anything.**

Two Weeks Earlier

In the Land Of Water we find a young woman, in about her early twenties, with long blonde hair that went to the middle of her back, opened up her bright blue eyes.

"_Where am I." _Was her first thought followed by many more.

She got up and stretched her arms and legs that felt like they haven't been used in years. She realised, one she was wearing clothes way too small for her, two the ground was a lot further away than she remembered. Finally she realised she was in a cave and a small family of wolves were around her.

A huge black and white wolf that looked like one of the parents walked in with a bundle of black and white, the wolf slowly, as if not to scare her, approached her and gave her the bundle to find it was a shirt and some pants. She silently thanked the wolf and got dressed. The top was a bit tight but the pants were perfect.

Another wolf with brown and white fur talked to her. "**Hello young pup, we do not wish to hurt you, please tell us your name." **

It was weird because she could understand them, but she knew normal people would only hear barks and growls.

She answered as she remembered who she was. "My name is Akane Namikaze, Where am I all I remember is going on a mission, completing it then heading home to Naru-chan, then I was ambushed and…. Nothing."

The wolves did and animal equivalent to a nod, the black and white wolf answered. **"I am Kurokage, I'm the alpha of this pack. The brown and white wolf is my mate Kohaku. The three little pups are Akumu, the one that looks exactly like me, Yukai the one with the black and white ears, with brown fur and last is Rikka the one with fur as white as snow. You are in a cave located in the land surrounded by water and always rains."** Akane knew she was in the land of water that much was obvious with Kurokage's description.

Now all she needed to do was get back to her baby brother. "Will you get me to a place that has giant trees and a big barrier with humans inside?" Akane asked with hope, they may not know the name of the place that was her home called Konoha, but you could tell the difference in tree size.

This time it was Kohaku who answered.** "Yes I can help you I grew up there."**

"Thank you so much." Was all Akane could reply with for now as she was too excited to see her brother and friends again. The small pack decided they would all go and take her to this place and maybe live there as they were sick of all the rain. Off they all ran with different thoughts in their heads.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Please Review Thanks.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the animes in this story they are owned by their respective owners.

Author Note: Thanks for the reviews Blazestar-51519, Tuwimon, babywolf-lover and CheyanneBrodie99, I would of like some more to help with my writing and if people like the story. Please review

Human speech: "Hello" Human thought: _"Hello" _Demon/Summon/Animal: "**hello"** Demon/Summon/Animal thoughts: _**"hello"**_

**WARNING: ****This story may contain violence, language and adult themes I will try to not where they are. I will not be held responsible if someone underage reads anything.**

PRESENT TIME

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were waiting for their matches and wondering who they'll go against, well all of them except for Sasuke who didn't care who his opponent was as long as he defeated them and got closer to killing a certain man.

Team 7's sensei is Kakashi Hatake, a man of many secrets, not many people knew much about him, except that he wore a mask, has a sharingan in his left eye, which no one knows how he got it, is late to everything that is not important and reads 'Icha Icha Paradise" which is basically a porn book made by a famous ninja called Jiraiya.

Kakashi silently watched his students specifically Naruto.

Naruto's sister was his best and closest friend, she even saw under his mask but another secret was he actually was in love with her but he didn't know that he was feeling like that to her.

Everyone said Naruto's sister died on a mission eight years ago but he didn't believe it, he knew she was out there somewhere because she as to suborn to die and Kakashi was to suborn to say she was.

Naruto looked a lot like she did when they were young with the same bright sunshine hair, blue eyes, even the same orange jumpsuit.

Another secret about Kakashi was no one knew how old he really was a lot of people say thirty-one like the other Jounin but he was actually twenty-four.

Kakashi sighed as he should probably stop thinking about her and get the 'brats' as he fondly called them, ready for their matches.

"Alright my little Genin you all ready for your matches, please make sure you pee first because we don't want a repeat of last time."

That last part was directed to Naruto because we were half way to a village on a mission when Naruto needed to pee, he went behind a few trees, and then there was a scream.

Turned out that Naruto got caught off guard, he was being held by an enemy ninja from The Land of Earth.

In the end we saved Naruto then he was scared of peeing by himself, even had to take Kakashi with him to pee after that.

Naruto and Sakura shuddered and Sasuke did his usual 'hn' then went back to brooding.

The whole team got along at times but others it was mainly Naruto and Sasuke fighting, well more Naruto trying to fight Sasuke while Sasuke just ignored him and continued to brood.

1KM FROM KONOHA

Akane and the wolf pack where having a good time talking.

She told them about her family, friends and how she couldn't wait to see Naruto and Kakashi.

The wolf family loved what they saw of Konoha so far and were excited about seeing the rest.

They also stopped at villages on the way to get better clothes for Akane.

BACK AT PRELIMS

Shino, another Konoha Genin just finished versing Zaku from the newly made Village Hidden in the Sound.

Team 7 were still waiting for their matches.

From the amount of people not many noticed a person walk into the tower, the people who did thought nothing of it as the person looked like a ninja.

The person quietly walked behind Anko who was standing next to a male in his late teen or early twenties named Iruka Umino, who is a Chunin of Konoha.

The person quietly spoke to them "Hey Anko-chan, 'Ruka-chan, its Akane I'm back, I was in a coma for the last eight years."

Anko and Iruka turned around to see a fully grown Akane wearing a black top with a red swirl on the back and skinny black jeans, she looked good for a person whom had been in a coma for the last eight years. One could say she rivalled goddesses in beauty.

Anko and Iruka were stunned, they haven't seen her in eight years as people said she was dead but they never found the body.

It was definitely Akane, you could feel her unique chakra and she was still cheerful and hyperactive. Anko gave her a very strong hug, and then it was Iruka's turn.

They both missed her a lot because she was like a big sister and helped them through tough times. "Go say hello to Naruto and Kakashi, Kakashi is hiding everything again, after you were declared MIA and dead." Iruka said.

Akane ran around as fast as she could while dodging people and jumped onto Kakashi's back in piggyback style. "Hello 'Kashi miss me."

She gave him a kiss on his masked cheek before Kakashi turned his head around to see the person his thoughts have currently been about.

"Aren't you supposed to be dead Akane-chan?" Kakashi said gently not wanting to show his emotion.

"No, I was just in a coma." Akane replied just as gently.

Now all of the Konoha ninja were staring amazed, except for some, that this woman jumped on the Kakashi Hatake's back and now they're talking like they've know each other for years.

The Third Hokage was smiling like an idiot because one, he had his strongest ninja back, two, they were someone he thought of as family, three, Kakashi will be more open and not late.

Back with Kakashi and Akane, a man wearing green spandex and orange legwarmers, he had massive eyebrows and a bowl haircut, walked up to them and asked, well shouted "IS THIS YOUR YOUTHFUL GIRLFRIEND YOU TELL ME ABOUT!"

Akane could tell Kakashi blushed as his ears went red and just above his mask was tinted pink.

She just laughed and climbed off Kakashi's back, walked up to the green man and gave him a hug while saying

"Hey Gai it's good to see you again." Gai realised who she was and his eyes welled up with tears.

"AKANE MY SWEET FLOWER OF YOUTH I MISSED YOU." Gai shouted, he always did have a crush on her, he even competed with Kakashi to 'win her love'.

Akane just giggle, everyone from Konoha was definitely staring at them.

She walked up to all the Konoha Genin, looked at one of them but they couldn't tell who, and said "Come give me a hug" with a gentle smile.

One boy knew she was talking about himself and went up to her and gave her a hug, she gladly returned it.

The Genin were shocked, Naruto went up to this beautiful woman and hugged her like he'd known her for years.

"Hello Nee-chan missed you." Naruto whispered to Akane.

"Why are you hugging that hot chick Naruto." Said Kiba, the ever arrogant horn dog.

Akane answered for him "Because he is my Otouto meaning we have the same Tou-chan and Kaa-chan." She let Naruto go and smiled at him

Everyone in Konoha were surprised, they didn't know Naruto had sibling or who his parents are.

"So you know who his parents are then? Troublesome." Questioned Shikamaru Nara, a lazy genius.

"Yes but I can't tell you until I have jii-chan's word." Akane said cheerfully with a very familiar grin.

All of the Konoha ninja sweat dropped, you could tell that Akane and Naruto were related, they had the same colour hair, same stunning blue eyes, same grin and same disrespect for people.

"Hey Naru-chan your wearing my old jumpsuit."

"_So that's where he got it from" _Thought the Hokage's son and a Jounin instructor called Asuma.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Please review. :)


End file.
